Deserted Island
by RangerSteph21
Summary: Courtney is a Pokemon trainer who got stuck on an island. With a broken Pokedex, seven Pokemon, her crazy imagination, and an unlikely friend in Cheren, will she be able to get off the island? Later CherenxOC
1. Prologue

******Edit: ******10th October 2012 - Wow, okay, I truly am sorry for never uploading more chapters. I doubt anyone reads this, but so you all know, I plan to re-write every chapter of every story. Adding more detail, revising, editing, more content, overall, making it a much better story. I really hope you would be willing to read the new versions which I hope to begin writing soon. Thank you so much

**I don't own Pokemon**

**This story is told by two different characters. Their name will be underlined at the top of the chapter. There should not be any violence, but if there is I'm make not of in at the start of said chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Courtney<span>

The sea breeze was amazing! I was standing on the boat heading back to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town.

*flashback begins*

"Okay, I'll take out Masquerain and put in Dragonite," I told myself.

I placed my Pokedex on the transfer mechanism and pressed transfer. The Pokeball of Masquerain came, but as Dragonite's Pokeball was about to leave the mechanism crashed and my Pokedex broke in two.

"Oh, that can't be good, go to Professor Oak!" I picked up the two parts of my Pokedex and ran over to a phone to call Professor Oak.

What I finally got a hold of him I said, "Professor, I need your help," and held up my Pokedex for him to see. I told him the whole story as to how my Pokedex broke and how now, I have seven Pokemon with me instead of the usual six Pokemon.

*flashback ends*

So here I am, on my way to have Professor Oak's fix my Pokedex. The peaceful wind blew my orange hair in my green eyes.

You would never image such a beautiful day could become so disastrous. The sky quickly turned a dark blue and grey clouds began to strike lighting.

"The storm is really picking up, everyone get below deck!" A sailor shouted. I was just about to head down, when I saw a little girl had her bag stuck on the floorboards. I hurried over to help her, once she was free the boat shock and I was sent over board.

I must have been knocked unconscious because when I opened my eyes, it was another bright and sunny day, I was on an isolated island.

"Wh-where am I?" I got up and looked around, just to find only a large cave and a forest full of different berries.

"Everyone, come on out!" I throw my Pokeballs into the air and my beloved Pokemon came out. My Charizard, Gyarados, Dragonite, Meganium, Umbreon, Blaziken, and Masquerain all came happily out.

"Blaze!"

"Oh, good idea Blaziken!" I reached into my bag and pulled out my Pokenaive and my Pokegear in hopes of being able to call someone for help. "No signal, phewy. I guess we will be staying here until we can get a ride off this island."


	2. Chapter 1 Where To Begin?

****I don't own Pokemon****

**Sorry these chapter are so short (the next one is even shorter). I'm trying to make them longer, but it's not exactly easy to think of good ideas.**

* * *

><p><span>Courtney<span>

"This never used to happen," I complained. "I want Eleanor!" Yes, I was 16 and had a tantrum of a 5 year old. *Hangs head in shame*

*Snaps back to reality* Who is Eleanor? She's my older sister, three years older then me. We look almost identical; we both have sea green eyes, long spiked hair, complexion, what siblings usually have in common. The difference is our hair colors and styles. I have orange hair, Eleanor has blond. My hair looks like two pigtails that slant and have spiked tips, my bangs are the same only not slanted. Eleanor's hair has the same slanted pigtail effect as mine, but at the tips of her hair are like a starburst, while her bangs are spiked up, then come down in a single clump of hair*(comment in description).

Like I was saying, Eleanor was always fascinated and loved to learn about survival in the wilderness. Because of her interest, when we were traveling together, we never got lost or got suck on a deserted island. Our dad was a wilderness survival expert; he loved how Eleanor showed such an interest. I remember Dad telling Mom that Eleanor was just like he was at her age, a complete tomboy; he called her and how he found it so funny.

As to being on this island, I could not ask for a worse punishment. That was my thoughts after the first few weeks. Thankfully, I got out of that phase. After a while, I actually became fun! My Umbreon would patrol that island at night, Blaziken and Charizard would help me cook berries and heat water up, Gyarados would provide me with water, Meganium and Masquerain would help me collect berries, and Dragonite would patrol during the day. We make a great team, everyone helping each other out.

One late afternoon, Dragonite came up to me in a forest informing me that he saw a large boat that was in a course to take it pass the island soon. Naturally, I would have ran to shore and try to get the boat's attention, except the sky got dark again, much like it did when I got stranded here. I had to take cover in the cave I found upon my first exploration, which soon became my home, and wait out the storm, much to my dismay. Little did I realize, the adventure on the island was about to get much more exciting and, of course, fun.

* * *

><p><strong>* Have you seen the character design for Gold (GoldSilver/Crystal), Jimmy (Pokemon Cronicals), or Ethan (HeatGold/SoulSilver), his bangs are when Eleanor's look like.**


	3. Chapter 2 That Stupid Bet Is The Reason

****I don't own Pokemon****

**New character! Sorry, this chapter is just a building chapter to the key points of the story. You know, he has to arrive on the island before he can become friends with Courtney. **

* * *

><p><span>Cheren<span>

"I should have flown home, it would have been considerably quicker then this," I signed. I was visiting the Johto region when I was asked by Professor Juniper to return home.

"Why did I have to make that stupid bet with White, because now I have to ride this ridiculously slow boat back to Castelia City, then run back to Nuvema Town." I was quite annoyed about this inconvenience. "Well, at least the weather is nice."

However, the sky turned a dark hue as soon as I said that. The clouds rolled in fast and the wind rapidly picked up. The sea became hard to over in, the ship was being rocked and people began to run under the deck for safety.

"Hm, I've flown threw storms twice as bad as this," I boasted as I remained on the deck. Again, I spoke too soon. A giant wave hit the side of the ship; I was sent flying off the boat and into treacherous waters.

I awoke hours later; it is around midnight, with just a faint glow from the moon providing light so I could see the sand I laid on. I lifted my head towards a forest. In it, all I could make out where several glowing yellow rings and a pair of red eyes staring strait into mine. It would have given me the creeps, if it weren't for the fact that I passed out after seeing the villainous eyes.


	4. Chapter 3 The Strange Girl On The Island

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><span>Cheren<span>

I woke up again a good few hours later. This time I was in a large cave. Thankfully the glowing rings and villainous red eyes were gone, instead a large green mass with worrying red eyes watched over me. The green mass let out a cry.

"He's up? It's about time," a voice from another part of the cave replied.

I could hear quick steps coming towards me in a blur of blue and orange. Standing before me was a tall girl with spiked orange pigtails. She wore black knee length shorts and a light blue and white shirt. She had on white socks, light blue sneakers, and on her head were a pair of light blue goggles.

"Are you feeling better?" The girl asked. I hesitantly nodded. Who was she? Where was I? I would have asked her, except those villainous red eyes were staring at me again. My eyes widened in fright that the Pokemon was about to attack.

"Umbreon, stop scaring him," she said bending down to hug the Umbreon. "Hi, my name's Courtney!" she extended a hand for me to shake. I took it, still looking strangely at her. "Welcome, to the island! Because we have no clue where we are, I'm proud to include you onto the deserted island."

"Hi, I'm Cheren," I responded taking her hand. She was strange, she skipped around as she showed me her Pokemon and told me what their jobs where.

"I'm sorry if Umbreon scared you, he was patrolling the island last night when he found you. I had Blaziken help me bring you back here. You must have hit your head really hard, you were out for a whole week," Courtney explained as she gave me the grand tour of the island.

"How long have you been here, you seem to know this place inside out," I asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Hey Umbreon, how long has it been?" Her Umbreon let out a quiet cry, which she understood perfectly. "It's been that long? Wow," Courtney turned back to me. "We've been here for about four months."

"Four months?" I was shocked! She has been here for so long and it seemed like she didn't really care. Is she insane? She must have been. I'm surprised she's not talking to inanimate objects! ….. I take than back; she just asked a rock if it was having a nice day.

"Do you want to get off this island?" I asked.

"If I can, why do you think I have Umbreon and Dragonite on patrol? But, if I can't get off, this place is nice. I wouldn't mind living here the rest of my life." She replied.

She was so strange, didn't really care if she got home, how could she be so carefree? What I didn't know was within the next few weeks, I would open up to her more then I would to any of my other friends. I guess it was her caring and relaxed personality.

* * *

><p><strong>I love the line about asking a rock if it was having a nice day. This chapter was fun to write. More chapters, coming soon! Thank you so much for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 The Untold Past

****I don't own Pokemon****

**Hi, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting so long since my last update. I just finished writing this chapter, it's 2 am, and I think it's pretty good for this time of night. Please let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

><p>Cheren<p>

*Two days later, around 9 pm*

"Hey Courtney, what was your life like before you got stranded here?" I asked as Courtney and I were gathering berries for the next day.

"Hm? Oh, I was fine. I traveled with my sister Eleanor until I was old enough to get my own Pokemon. Then we split up. What do you ask?"

"What about your parents? What are they like?" I continued, ignoring Courtney's question.

"I don't like talking about it." Courtney finished plucking the last Pecha berry and hurried back to the cave without another word.

* * *

><p>The following morning, I didn't see Courtney again until lunch. She gave me a cold look, as if I had said or do something she didn't approve of.<p>

"Tell me first about your life, then I might tell you more about mine," She spoke suddenly.

"Well, I live with my mom and dad in a place called Nuvema Town, Unova. I have two childhood best friends; their names are White, and Bianca. I was given a Tepig by the professor in town, Professor Juniper. I then traveled around Unova to become the strongest trainer, but I kept losing to White, and she became the champion. I was out training in different regions when Professor Juniper called me and requested that I return to Nuvema Town. A storm then came when I was on the boat coming home and that how I got stuck here."

"No, I meant your family."

"My family, I just have an average family. I grew up with my parents, they took care and loved me, and they let me go on my Pokemon journey when I turned sixteen. Now, would you please tell me more about your family?"

Courtney gave a heavy sigh. "Alright. I've never told anyone this story and I never planned to either." Courtney shifted into a more conformal position on the ground. "Eleanor was eleven and I was eight. We were staying with Professor Oak while Eleanor was going to select with Pokemon she was going to start with. After she chose, we traveled back home to Celadon City and we found out our parents were admitted to the hospital. We ran there as soon as we were told. Our parents had been infected with Petrifold Regression and turned to stone, but there was no cure and our parents died shortly afterward." Courtney was taking deep breaths as if holding back tears.

"Your parents died when you were just eight? But what happened then? Couldn't you live with your other relatives?" I asked. I moved to the ground next and was holding Courtney in a half hug.

"Eleanor's all I have left, we don't have any other family," Courtney concluded.

I was unsure of what to say. I did feel bad, I told Courtney of the simple of happy childhood I had and here I'm told that this young, happy-go-lucky girl had a horrible childhood.

I saw tears begin to fall from Courtney's eyes, and I carefully wiped them away with my thumb.

"After Eleanor and I saw them… die, she left on her journey and I joined her. Then, when I was old enough we returned to Professor Oak's lab so I could get my Charmander and we split up shortly afterward. We occasionally run into each other along the way, but never for very long. At least I'm not lonely, I have my Pokemon and that makes me happy…"

Courtney simply stopped talking after that. She stood up and wondered off into the forest by herself.

Blaziken, Gyarados, and Dragonite watched as Courtney left and Charizard followed her.

"Meganium, Umbreon, Masquerain, do you think she'll be okay?" I asked full of concern.

Her Pokemon gazed at me as worried as I was.

"I sure wish there was some way for me to help..."

* * *

><p><strong>One more thing, I made a reference to something I was watching as I wrote this chapter. Can anyone guess what I made reference to and where it is from?<strong>


End file.
